The Link
by Zekintha
Summary: New character inserted, a little supernatural, and some romance. WARNING! Battle City episodes inserted into Duelist Kingdom season.[UPDATE:] Story discontinued.
1. Chance Encounter

"The library will be closing in half an hour. If you have any items you would like to check out, please take them to the front desk at this time," the voice over the P.A. announced. 

"Oh no! It's already eight-thirty! I can't believe I lost track of time like that...what an idiot I am!" Seto Kaiba looked up from his books to see a young blonde-haired girl packing up her things in a hurry, muttering to her herself the whole time. Then he saw what she was reading.

"Aren't you a freshman?" he asked her tentatively.

She turned around to face him. "Um, yes. Why do you ask? And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I was just thinking that no one who takes that class should call themselves an idiot," gesturing at her books. "Especially a freshman," he added. "I've never even heard of any sophomores taking that class, much less a freshman. In fact, I thought that was a requirement: that you had to be a junior or a senior to take that class."

She blushed at his remarks. "Yes, well uh...I kinda ignored that requirement."

"Obviously. But my question is how, and why."

"Well I took a similar class while I was in high school, but at the university in my town, and the teacher figured I didn't have take all the other classes again, but he said that there was some new things in this class that I should learn."

Seto's mouth formed a small O. "You've taken this class before?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said, blushing.

"Wow" was all Seto could manage for a few moments. Then his senses came back and he pointed at her. "Then you are most certainly not allowed to call yourself an idiot. I lost track of the time too," he admitted. "I meant to go home an hour ago but that kinda didn't happen."

"Obviously," she said, an amused look on her face. "So, Kaiba-san, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. But wait a minute...I don't even know your name yet," he realized, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alyssa," she said, reaching out her hand.

Seto took it and was surprised by the gentle firmness with which she shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. And by the way, my friends call me Seto," he said, smiling.

"Well, Seto, I think we'd better get going, or we'll be here all night," she said, glancing down at her watch.

"Which dormitory do you live in? I'll walk you there, since it's dark out."

She looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, thanks. We'd better get packed up then."

* * *

"What are those books for?"

They were outside the library on the way to her dorm room, after she had checked out quite a few books.

"Um, just for reading in my spare time."

Seto picked up one of the large volumes. "This is for spare reading?" He was constantly being amazed by her. First that class and now this.

She blushed again, and replied, "Um, yeah. It's a hobby."

"So you learn Egyptian in your spare time?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"I think spare time is supposed to be used for having fun. Like, with friends, at the movies, or something. Besides, how many languages do you know already?" he looked down at her suspiciously.

"Uh, English, Japanese, Chinese, French, and I wish I knew Russian, Greek, and Egyptian," she added.

"See? You know far too many languages already. Take a break!" he said, as they reached the door to her dormitory building.

"Hey, I have an idea," he exclaimed. "How does a movie on Saturday sound? You, me, whatever movie you want."

She smiled, both surprised and delighted. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Ah, so you do know the meaning of the word 'fun,'" he said teasingly.

She glared at him "Of course I do! And besides, learning Egyptian is fun too, whether or not you agree. It's always been an interest of mine, and I finally have time to do it. So mmm." With this last sound she stuck out her tongue, protesting.

He looked at her and smiled. She looked so adorable, especially when she blushed. He'd never met anyone like her. Every other girl he met was either too geeky/nerdy to the point that they'd never agree to "waste their time" going to a movie, or they were pretty but he knew they'd never be able to have an intelligent conversation with him. Alyssa was smart, funny, and beautiful, not just pretty. And, she considered studying, which she simply called learning, fun. Alyssa was just right. She was perfect.

"Okay then, it's settled. Learning Egyptian can be fun, but nonetheless, you are coming to a movie with me on Saturday. And you will have fun," he said in a tone, as if ordering her.

"Yes Seto," she said in an obedient, yet teasing, voice. Both of them burst out laughing.

"Alright then, see you later," Alyssa said, recovering from her fit of laughter and opening the door behind her.

"Good-bye. See you Saturday," he said, walking backwards and waving back at her.

She closed the door behind her and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

To her surprise, her roommate, Ami, started screaming at her the moment she walked in their room.

"Oh my gosh, was that Seto Kaiba?"

"Um, yes," Alyssa said, dragging out the words, unsure of why her friend was so excited.

"Oh my goodness! Oh wow Alyssa! Oh my gosh!" her friend gushed.

"Whoa, whoa, Ami, slow down. What's the big deal?"

"'What's the big deal?' What do you mean, 'what's the big deal?' Seto Kaiba is only like the cutest and smartest guy on campus! Everyone talks about him and you don't even recognize his name?" Ami yelled frantically.

"SHUT UP!" A chorus of voices rang out from the nearby rooms.

Alyssa winced. "Um, what was that, Ami?"

Ami had lowered her voice, but kept the same amazed expression on her face. "He's practically famous! He's taking like all the senior classes even though he's only a junior, and he is so hot!" Ami was practically whining. "And he's won so many duel monster tournaments, no one knows how he juggles everything like that. Oh my goodness, did he ask you out or anything?"

Alyssa studied her friend's face and replied "Well I agreed to go to a movie with him on Saturday..."

"Oh my gosh! He asked you out! This is so exciting! Seto Kaiba has never ever asked a girl out before. It's always some girl that asked him out, and he's just agreed out of politeness. Oh my goodness! But wait a minute, you haven't even told me how come he walked you home." Ami's eyes narrowed and focused on her friend, then widened again in realization. "Oh wow! He walked you home!" she breathed. "Tell me what happened, Alyssa!"

Alyssa told her what happened, while considering what Ami had told her. Seto was very cute, but more than that, he was very intelligent and he respected and understood her wanting to learn Egyptian in her spare time. He was very nice, courteous, gentlemanly. And if what Ami had said was true...Seto had never asked anyone out? That was certainly something to be considered.

Meanwhile, Ami had calmed down after hearing what had happened, but she promised that every single one of their friends would know the whole story by lunch time tomorrow. Alyssa groaned, knowing that it was true, but also that she couldn't do anything about it. So she studied her books for a while, and went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, so I'm wondering how it came across. Also, I've never written anything that was meant to be this long-I have a long story planned out here rubs hands together in delight Anywayz please review! Pleads and begs 


	2. A Brief Reunion

A few years later... 

Seto Kaiba looked up from his work as he heard his office door open.

"Alyssa!"

He hadn't seen her in a long time, since she had been visiting her brother, whom he had not yet met.

"Seto, I missed you so much!" The two lovers shared a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended, Alyssa looked up into Seto's eyes and thought back to her first meeting with Seto. They'd been going steady for two years now, ever since that fateful encounter in the library.

"Seto, it's so good to be back!" She hugged him fiercely. Just then, Mokuba entered.

"Alyssa! You're back!" He ran to give her a hug. Mokuba had liked Alyssa from the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She treated him differently than other adults did. While the other adults would pretend to listen and then not actually consider what he had said, Alyssa had always thought about Mokuba's ideas carefully before arriving at a decision. She respected him as no one ever had, except for his brother, of course.

Alyssa stepped back and smiled at them both. With one final sigh, she embraced both of them once again. Mokuba laughed. "We're like one big happy family!" He saw the way Seto's eyes would light up whenever he saw Alyssa.

Alyssa simply smiled. "Well, Mokuba, not quite. My brother and his friends are missing."

"Hey, that's right..."

"When are we going to meet this brother of yours, Alyssa?" Seto asked.

"As soon as I get back from my next trip..." She cringed in anticipation.

"Another one?" Seto and Mokuba cried in disbelief.

Alyssa winced at the volume. "Yes, yet another trip. I'm so sorry, I know I just got back, but this is really urgent."

"What is it?"

"My friend...she wanted me to, um, go to Egypt with her."

"Why?" Mokuba wanted to know.

"Well...she's having family problems..." Alyssa trailed off uneasily.

Seto could see something was making her uncomfortable. "Mokuba, would you excuse us?"

"Sure, Seto. But you'll tell me about it later, won't you? And you won't leave without saying goodbye!"

Seto gently shooed him out the door and closed it behind him. Turning around, he looked at Alyssa. She looked so sad and tired. "Please tell me what's wrong, Alyssa. You can't hide it from me."

Alyssa looked up into his face. She saw the pain he felt for her. "Seto, I'm so sorry. I really meant to stay for a while. You know I wouldn't leave unless it really was urgent."

"I know, Alyssa. It's not that. You seem...so...so...distressed."

"Do I, Seto?" She had thought she was hiding her confusion and unease relatively well. But then again, she had never really managed to fool Seto. Not once.

"Yes, Alyssa. What's wrong?" He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she buried her face in his chest. All she wanted right then was to be held. Seto obligingly put his arms around her and waited patiently for a reply.

Alyssa pulled away just enough to look up at him. "Seto, the truth is...well, I can't tell you. I promised her. I'm so sorry."

She could barely stand the look in his eyes, the sadness. She knew all he wanted was to make her feel better. "I'll be okay, I promise, Seto."

After a while, he asked her, "How long will you be gone this time?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "You know, I really haven't thought about that at all. I was in such a hurry to get back, I forgot to ask her how long she wanted me to stay with her in Egypt. I'll call her right now and ask."

Seto listened as she spoke on the phone. "Hey, it's me. How long will it take?...A few months? Could you give me something more definite?...Oh okay. When are we leaving then?...Oh wow, okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

"What'd she say?"

"Something like six to nine months. And we're leaving on Friday."

"Friday? But today's already Tuesday!" Seto protested.

"I know. I'm so sorry!" Alyssa winced.

Seto pulled her close again. Well, we have tomorrow and Thursday. Oh, but you need time to pack too. Alyssa..." he moaned.

* * *

The next two days were not wasted. Seto, Alyssa, and Mokuba spent every waking moment together, and each night, after Mokuba had gone to bed, Seto and Alyssa would have some time to themselves. Neither of them grudged Mokuba's company, though, for they both loved him dearly.

Friday came all too soon. The flight was in the early afternoon, at 2:10. Seto and Mokuba went with Alyssa to the airport.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for so long again, Alyssa."

"I know, Seto, neither can I. I'll miss both of you." She kissed Seto, then gave both of them a quick hug before she had to catch her flight.

When she reached the gate, she turned and waved before disappearing. "Come on, Mokuba," Seto said. "Let's go."

* * *

As Alyssa had waved at Seto and Mokuba, another girl dressed in long white robes had boarded. She wore a golden necklace with an eye engraved on it. Alyssa sought her out and they took their seats next to each other.

"Hi Alyssa."

"Hi Ishizu. What exactly are we going to be doing in Egypt?"

"Well—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts," the pilot said over the P.A. "We will be taking off shortly. Do not remove your seatbelts until the seatbelt light is off. Even then, we recommend that you keep your seatbelt on, in case we encounter turbulence. Thank you for taking Tokyo Air, and enjoy your flight."

"Anyway," Ishizu continued, "that's why we had to get a head start, so I'd have the flight and the weekend to explain everything to you and have you adjust to it all." She then commenced speaking in an ancient language to make sure no one around them could understand what they were saying. Since Alyssa had excelled in her studies of ancient Egyptian, she was able to understand Ishizu perfectly.

As the flight continued, Ishizu spoke of an ancient battle between a courageous pharaoh and a sorcerer. When that story ended, she dove into the details, speaking of the life of a young woman...

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Gomen minna! I wanted to watch the Duelist Kingdom episodes before I continued, but I couldn't access the files on the CD my friend burned for me. Then I decided that I should just continue and get to Duelist Kingdom later, and I said to myself, "I'll get to it soon..." but I guess my homework and tests and competitions just got to me. Once again, gomen! And also, once again, please review! I don't plan on continuing to put this story into words unless I get five reviews this chappie. Thx everyone! 


	3. Training

Ishizu told Alyssa that Yugi and Seto were reincarnations of the ancient pharaoh and the evil sorcerer who battled to decide the fate of the world. Many people already knew that story, but the untold part involved another powerful figure, a common enemy of both the pharaoh and the sorcerer. His name was Penaiga. Penaiga also wanted to control the world, but he had to defeat the sorcerer before he could face the pharaoh in a duel. He knew that taking away the sorcerer's love, Nefertiri, would break the sorcerer, and then he could defeat the all-powerful sorcerer easily. Thus he kidnapped Nefertiri and banished her to the Shadow Realm, claiming that he would bring Nefertiri back if the sorcerer defeated him in a duel.

Nefertiri was also the pharaoh's beloved sister. The pharaoh offered to temporarily join forces with the sorcerer to defeat Penaiga, but the sorcerer stubbornly refused and was defeated.

Now, Ishizu told Alyssa, the events of five thousand years ago would be repeated.

Since she already knew the identities of the present-day reincarnations of the pharaoh and the sorcerer, Alyssa immediately knew who Nefertiri must be. "I'm going to be part of this?" she asked Ishizu in disbelief. Due to her surprise, she had burst out in English instead of Egyptian, and as she looked around them, many people were staring at her. She blushed profusely.

When the attention was no longer focused on them, Ishizu nodded solemnly. "And you are the one who must save the world," she replied in Egyptian.

"Wait a minute, how did I suddenly become the savior of the world? I thought Yugi was supposed to do that..." She trailed off, confused.

"Well, I suppose that I spoke too hastily. I meant that if you manage to bring the pharaoh and the sorcerer together in this struggle, they will be able to stand together, united in a common struggle. You see, when the pharaoh lost the Priest as an ally, he had to ally himself with another, one known as Malik. And that helped Malik's rise to power, and when he turned on the pharaoh, the pharaoh was hard pressed to subdue him. Priest Seto knew the power of teamwork by then, and helped the pharaoh defeat Malik.

"The events of the past need not all be repeated. If the pharaoh and the priest manage to ally themselves in this battle, perhaps Malik will never rise to power. We can only hope."

Alyssa nodded.

* * *

They arrived in Cairo after a long flight. They collected their bags and Ishizu immediately hailed a taxi. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Dahshur," Ishizu replied without hesitation.

"Eh?" the cab driver asked. "Where's in the name of--?" He turned around in his seat, as if to get a better look at the eccentric passengers who were asking to go to someplace called "Dahshur."

There were two girls sitting in his backseat. One was in full Egyptian dress, looking as if she had just stepped out of a time portal from two or three thousand B.C.E. She wore a necklace with the Sennen eye engraved upon it, a sign of royal favor. But what royalty...?

The other girl definitely served as a contrast to the Egyptian. Instead of wearing ancient Egyptian clothes, she was wearing such contemporary clothing that she could not have appeared more modern if she tried. Blue jeans, a light-yellow T-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail, she was the epitome of commonness, if such a thing is possible. But her dark green eyes would have made her stand out from any crowd, even in a crowd composed entirely of green-eyed people, for her eyes flashed with emotion. If there were a pair of eyes that could kill when their owner was angry, the cab driver was staring right into them.

"I mean, where's that?"

Ishizu simply replied, "Get on the Interstate heading south. I'll direct you."

"Yes ma'am," the driver said, quickly turning around again. With his attention seemingly focused on merging into traffic, Alyssa asked Ishizu, in Egyptian, "What was that look he gave us?"

Ishizu, eyes twinkling with amusement, said, "Your eyes appear to be green today, and you seem disturbed."

"Well, I'm still trying to get over the shock of knowing about this battle. And, it's a little warm for my taste."

Ishizu simply smiled in response. "Of course." This caused Alyssa to roll her eyes and turn to stare out the window.

The cab driver, meanwhile, was becoming more and more confused. What was that language they were speaking? It sounded tantalizingly familiar, similar to his own native language. And yet he couldn't understand it at all. He sighed and gave up, turning his attention back to the road. If he got them in an accident, who knows what those two girls could do to him...

* * *

"Take the next left," Ishizu said.

They had been on the road for a little over a half an hour, and the driver was more at ease, concentrating on his job. But then he heard the Egyptian girl say—

"You can drop us off around the corner."

'What?' the driver thought, bewildered. There was nothing out here. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. And then he turned around the bend. He seemed to see a bustling marketplace down the road.

"Is that a mirage?" he thought out loud.

"No," Ishizu responded, barely holding back a chuckle. "For one thing, mirages aren't that detailed, nor do they move; besides, that is the city of Dahshur. Now you know where it is."

The cab driver simply shook his head and stopped the car. "I wouldn't know how to get back here," he said. "Wait a minute, how do I get back to Cairo?" he asked, alarmed.

Ishizu gave the driver some more instructions, and paid the fare, while Alyssa got their bags from the trunk. "Thank you," they called, waving as the cab sped away.

Alyssa giggled. "I think we spooked him." Ishizu simply smiled in return, then put on a stern face and looked around.

Alyssa looked at the older girl's face, and noticed that Ishizu was murmuring to herself. "This way," Ishizu said, breaking out of her reverie.

The two girls were quite a contrast to their surroundings. People stared at them, wondering why in the world two girls would be carrying such large bags in the middle of a open marketplace. Finally they made it to the other end of the marketplace, and kept walking. An elderly lady rushed after them, shouting in Egyptian, "Where are you going? You'll die out there! There's a sandstorm coming; better to come with me and stock up on food."

Ishizu handled the situation, since Alyssa had no idea what to tell the woman. Alyssa herself had no idea where they were going. Ishizu told the woman that there was a car waiting just beyond the next hill. She thanked the woman for her thoughtfulness and asked her not to worry, since they would be safe.

By then they had attracted quite a crowd, and many people were shouting questions now. "How will you make it to the hill?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"A car will breakdown in a sandstorm! The engine will be clogged with sand!"

Through it all, Ishizu simply kept walking, occasionally turning around and waving while shouting, "Don't worry! We'll be alright!" Alyssa followed her example. The pair soon disappeared into the desert.

"Wow, I didn't expect quite a large welcoming party," Alyssa joked.

"Neither did I. It's probably just because of the coming storm."

"Oh yeah, the storm. Where are we staying?"

"We'll be staying in the underground home where I grew up—"

"—With your brother Marik!"

"Yes, Marik..."

Silence ensued. Soon they reached a large ruin. "Where is the entrance?" Alyssa asked.

Ishizu pointed in the direction of a well. Beyond the well, Alyssa saw nothing abnormal. It was only when Ishizu opened a block of stones in the ground did Alysaa realize that the entrance was right in front of her.

They descended into the darkness, where they would be living in the months to come.

* * *

For the next several months, Ishizu would take Alyssa to a hidden cave every day, leading the way through the winding tunnels of their home to another entrance to the world above. There, they would set off and walk for several miles before they came to the hidden cave. It was in this cave that the training commenced.

Alyssa was trained in martial arts. But not only that, she learned to develop her supernatural abilities. She learned medicinal formulas.

Some days Alyssa barely made it back to their underground residence before she collapsed on the floor, asleep from sheer exhaustion. Other days she did not make it back at all, and fell asleep outside the cave.

After one particularly exhausting day, Alyssa slept outside the cave. The next day, she prepared to head back inside, but Ishizu merely shook her head and led Alyssa back to her bed. She rested for a full week, not quite sure why she was being given a respite but glad for the break. She was startled to realize that several months had already passed.

At the end of the week, Ishizu finally told Alyssa what was going on. "The masters believe that you are ready for the tests," she told Alyssa. Alyssa's jaw fell open.

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am. And moreover, if you defeat the master at their own game, you will become the next master."

"That's not going to happen," Alyssa thought.

Morning came, and Ishizu dutifully led Alyssa back to the cave.

"This is it then," Alyssa said.

Ishizu nodded, saying, "Today is the day of your martial arts test."

At the end of the day, which was over in the early afternoon, Alyssa reappeared. Ishizu raised an eyebrow, and Alyssa nodded an affirmation. She had passed.

The next day was her medicinal test. She passed that one also, creating a difficult potion without mishap.

Several other tests of her various abilities took place, and these were completed. Finally, there came the last day when her supernatural abilities would be tested.

"Please make yourself invisible to us," the master said. Alyssa complied. The master tested her ability to maintain that state, and she did so easily. Several other tests of her ability took place, and she completed them with a minimal amount of effort.

Since she was done a little early, the master asked her to meditate to see if she could find another ability using supernatural powers. She closed her eyes, doubting that anything would happen. After some time, she heard collective gasps from the others. Opening her eyes, she looked down, and fell to the ground.

She had been levitating. The masters asked if she could repeat it, but she shook her head, indicating that she did not know how. But she meditated again, and soon found herself floating high above the ground. Soon she could experiment with the ability, and manipulate it to her liking. Basically, she could fly. The masters agreed that she had bested her teacher, and she was appointed the new master.

After another week of rest, she and Ishizu made their way back to Domino City.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated (not that anyone's reading this anyway). I also apologize for any bad writing/ideas, and reviews would definitely be welcomed! Please R&R! 


End file.
